


sing it, one last time

by dontknowjack



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt, Explosives, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Songfic, Wilbur Soot-centric, is it a songfic if he sings it, lmanberg is destroyed, no beta we die like men, they're all sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontknowjack/pseuds/dontknowjack
Summary: He takes a deep breath, and begins, quiet, voice uneven like the ground before his feet."Well, I heard there was a special place..."or: a dead man sings the anthem of his nation as it is torn to shreds.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	sing it, one last time

**Author's Note:**

> listen i'm not really on l'manberg's side but i watched wilbur's stream and went HUH so. here. take this i guess.
> 
> (i'm lowkey so scared to post this i-)

"Ghostbur?"

Tommy's voice brings him out of his — his, what exactly, he doesn't know, but his hands are shaking and he's staring at the ruined landscape around with wide eyes and he actually can feel the cold, _it's so cold._

With a start, he glances over to his side, Tommy slumped down against a rough diorite wall and Tubbo trying to get the boy to get up. Quackity stands, just simply looking over the edge into the craters that dot the land. "Y-yeah?" 

"Sing it with me. You know the anthem better than anyone else." Faded blue eyes lock onto equally faded coffee-brown ones, the blonde pushing himself up from the dusty ground as he did so.

Another explosion rips apart the atmosphere, and he flinches, turning to look at another dispenser launching dynamite from the sky. It's sad, he thinks, that nobody even flinches anymore except for him. Wait, no. Strange, not sad. Don't be sad.

He takes a deep breath, and begins, quiet, voice uneven like the ground before his feet. "Well, I heard there was a special place..."

_Was,_ huh. His voice trails off as he picks through the rubble, trying to get — above, away, wherever. He's vaguely aware of the three trailing after him as he continues, voice shaky, " _Where men could go and emancipate."_

Another TNT explodes near him, the _boom_ ringing through his ears. He sighs, almost to the field that surrounded the pits and craters that used to be L'Manberg, the grass trampled and ground into the ground, covered with dust and the occasional splash of blood.

His eyes trail up to the faraway figure of someone in green darts about on top of the obsidian structures. Dream, maybe? He's not sure. What's he doing up there? Is it safe? Oh, perhaps he should go up there too; Dream always was so nice. _"_ _The tyranny, and brutality of their rulers."_

Ghostbur sighs, the dynamite blowing gaping mouths what once was pristine and peaceful and beautiful. Excess debris is flung out of the pits by the sheer force and amount of explosives that attack the land. _"_ _Well this place is real, you needn't fret, w_ _ith Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, fuck Eret..."_

He tips his head at Eret by way of apology, the man grimly nodding back at him in response, although a bit hesitantly. Alivebur seemed to be a little bit bitter, didn't he? Putting something like _fuck Eret_ in the anthem seemed spiteful, really; Eret was a lovely person.

He makes his way to a small bit of stone left untouched — although, _untouched_ was an over exaggeration, truth be told — floating, an island wobbling before the abyss below. _"_ _It's a very big, and a little bit blown up L'Manberg..."_

He turns, and faded coffee-brown eyes meet the eyes of so many others standing behind him, all staring out into the wreckage. Tommy nods, a grimace on his face, and Ghostbur continues.

One last time.

Together.

_"My L'Manberg,_

_"My L'Manberg,_

_"My L'Manberg."_

Their voices are dissonant and clash together, but Ghostbur can't really find it in himself to care all too much about that at the moment as he watches the land crumble and fall, succumbing to the explosions at last.


End file.
